The present invention pertains to antioxidant compositions which are useful in the preservation of edible fats and oils. It is well known that certain edible fats and oils such as, for example, lard, peanut oil, cottonseed oil, corn oil and the like are deficient in natural antioxidants. Due to this deficiency, such products are highly vulnerable to deterioration in the presence of oxygen or air and will become rancid upon storage, thereby becoming discolored and developing unpleasant odors and flavors.
The present invention is predicated on the discovery that certain combinations of ascorbic acid and rac. 6-hydroxy-2,5,7,8-tetramethylchroman-2-carboxylic acid produce a synergistic antioxidant effect and are especially useful as the antioxidant component for compositions comprising in whole or part edible fats and oils.